Safe in each others arms A Hopeful Stydia Story
by Regression-To-The-Mean
Summary: Lydia, getting used to her Banshee abilities finds herself in a less than desired situation, and relies on Stiles to help her and give her a sense of normality.


Responding to the hideously bright lights Lydia stirred slowly awake, her face felt damp and she was cold. She opened her eyes and pulled herself up into a sitting position. Using her left hand she blocked the light from her eyes before taking in her surroundings.

"What?" She whispered

She had no idea where she was, twigs and dirt braided through her hair, grass clutched in her fist, the sun was just starting to penetrate the dusk sky, that's when she realised...she was only wearing her underwear...it must have happened when she stepped out of her nightly shower, she thought to herself horrified by the whole scenario.

She rushed toward the bright lights which she realised were her headlights and tugged on the door handle.

"Locked!" She shouted frustrated, more to herself than to anyone.

She noticed that her window was down probably just enough to fit her arm through. She took a deep breath, she had no other choice and so with that she pushed her arm through the gap, the cold metal against her body, and stretched as far as she possibly could, trying desperately to reach the lock/unlock latch.

*click*

Success! She was in, she threw herself into the driver's seat as fast as she could; she appeared to be somewhere totally deserted but that didn't mean that she would take the chance of someone seeing her!

The keys were still in the ignition, she turned them further to start the car up. Her car made all sorts of horrendous sounds of protest, it would appear that going on a subconscious stroll through the woods in the middle of the night and leaving your lights on for lord knows how many hours, does not benefit the car battery at all.

Lydia started to panic, the sun was coming up, she couldn't very well walk home this under dressed where anyone could see her, and she couldn't send for the mechanic. Since Jackson had killed the last one the new one was very sketchy and inappropriate. But that gave her an idea... Her phone!

Coincidently enough her subconscious banshee wanderings were becoming more practical as her phone was sitting right there neatly on the dashboard.

Somewhat reluctantly she dialled the number of the only person she could ever really count on and who would understand what was happening.

"Stiles?" She asked

"Stiles" he groaned in a half comatose sounding voice.

"Stiles I need you to come pick me up. I, it happened again and now my car battery's dead and I can't get home." She said in a rushed voice, still embarrassed, huddled on her driver's seat.

"Lydia? Yeah, uhm, where are you?"

Thank God she had a battery operated GPS, she turned it on and the little blue loading screen helped her calm down enough to tell Stiles where she was.

"Alright, I'm on my way"

"Stiles!" Lydia cut him off before he could say goodbye.

"Could, uhm. Would you mind bringing a spare pair of clothes?"

She could almost feel Stiles' eyes widen from the other side of the phone, before he assured her he would, and then she hung up. She slumped back in her chair as low as she could and waited.

Stiles rubbed his eyes as he sat on the edge of the bed before standing up. He rummaged through his drawers and found a pair of track suit pants and a warm baggy shirt and put them in his backpack. He more plummeted down the stairs rather than walked down them, and was in his jeep and on the road before long.

He pulled up behind her car, and she could see him through the rear view mirror. She never thought she'd feel so relieved at the sound of his chugging blue jeep, but she was.

She stuck her arm out the window waiting for Stiles to hand her the clothes. Stiles jumped out of the jeep holding the backpack, he handed it to her, trying very hard not to peer in through the windows. He took a few strides back and rested his body at the back of Lydia's car. He could hear her rummaging in the car trying to put the slightly over sized clothes on as gracefully as possible in such a confined space. It was then that stiles had realised what he'd done.

"Uh sorry I know its orange and bl-"

"It's perfect Stiles" She cut him off as she hopped out of the car.

Stiles looked at Lydia, there was something about seeing her comfortable and in his clothes that made him grin.

Lydia smiled back up at him briefly before wondering something out loud.

"Where's the body?" She asked herself.

"You didn't find it?" Stiles asked

"No, I…I don't think so." She stuttered still cold from her night on the damp grass.

Stiles moved closer and put his arm around her to warm her while leading her to his car.

"I'll get my dad to send out a patrol car, I'm sure they'll find something." He said reassuringly, before leading her toward the jeep.

She hopped up onto the front seat and looked over at Stiles with silent appreciation; he always came to her rescue. He smiled back at her reassuringly and started up the little blue jeep.

Stiles pulled up out the front of Lydia's place.

"I can call the mechanic to get your car for you if you want?" Stiles offered.

"Thanks Stiles" she said smiling with relief as she opened the door and hopped out.

"Anytime" he said returning her smile.

[LATER THAT NIGHT]

Stiles pulled up at Lydia's in her car, the mechanic was pretty hopeless if Stiles was honest about it. He pulled the ignition key out and locked the car as he walked up Lydia's drive way.

Lydia wandered over to the door tooth brush in hand and opened it.

"Hay, I uh brought your car back from the mechanics for you." He said pointing to the drive way.

"Thanks" she said as he handed her the keys.

"Do you want to come in?" She asked hoping he'd say yes.

"Sure" he said smiling at her as he noticed she was still wearing his shirt.

She lead him to the bedroom before she rushed to the bathroom and finished brushing her teeth before coming back to find him sitting on her bed.

"How you feeling" he asked, looking up at her.

"Better" she sighed with a smile as she came to sit next to him.

They talked and laughed about lacrosse, the upcoming prom, and how completely creepy the new mechanic was. As Stiles stood up to leave, Lydia reached out and held his wrist.

"Would you stay with me tonight?" she asked looking up at him with those green eyes he couldn't possibly refuse.

"Of course" he grinned down at her.

She rustled up the spare bedding from the linen closet for Stiles while he called his dad to see how the search had gone.

She walked back into the bedroom

"Anything?" She asked

"An abandoned car, but that's all so far" Stiles said, trying to sound optimistic.

They stared at each other for a moment before Lydia broke the silence.

"Do you want to watch a movie maybe?" She asked trying to fill the awkward silence.

"Sure, what have you got" Stiles asked bending down to fiddle with her DVD player.

"Well" she began

"You literally don't own anything but the notebook" Stiles laughed looking up at her.

She looked down at her feet for a moment with a grin.

"Lydia" stiles began his voice lower and more serious as he stood up.

She looked up at him with concerned response.

He moved to the bed and motioned for her to sit down "I have to tell you something, but you have to promise not to tell anybody." He seemed serious.

"Okay" she said, looking more concerned than before and sitting gently next to him.

"I freaking love the notebook! Ryan Gosling is the man!" He said flailing his arms into a fist pump.

She half laughed and sighed with relief as she pushed him off the bed

"Just put the damn DVD in" she light-heartedly demanded.

He laughed and pressed play before coming back to sit next to Lydia. She pulled the covers up over their legs and tucked herself under his arm and against his chest. Before too long the sound of his heartbeat had put her to sleep.

She woke up to the sound of stiles clearing his throat, she looked over at the tv screen and realised it was because it was at the point where Noah and Allie pass away together. She looked up at him with a teasing smirk.

"What?" He demanded, wiping his face with his free hand.

"Nothing" Lydia shrugged teasingly.

They smiled at each other for a moment before the credits came on the screen.

"Movie's finished" Stiles said in a whisper.

"I know" Lydia said, snuggling into his chest and wriggling further down beneath the blanket.

She held onto him, and he knew she didn't want to be alone that night. So he wriggled down with her, pulled her close and let her sleep in his arms where he knew she would be safe. It was the most wonderful peace that Lydia felt rush over her, and for the first night since this whole mess started, she wasn't shaken from sleep because of the horrors that plagued her dreams, she barely whimpered. And as the linen lay cold and unused on the couch, the pair slumbered in each other's embrace, and rest easy waiting for the morning light to stream through the curtains and bring with it a new day.


End file.
